Switched
by cuzimaw3som317
Summary: For now, this is ONLY a beginning. If enough people like it, maybe I'll finish it. What happens when two opposite girls become 'switched? And, just maybe, what if they aren't as different as they first thought?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the X-men, though I wish I did**

**

* * *

**

**Rogue's P.O.V. Third Person**

Rogue sat in the library, listening to Simple Plan, holding Twilight. But hold your horses, it's not like she actually _**liked**_ it...more like the idea _**behind**_ it. However, since a certain red-head had entered the room, she'd been unable to concentrate, re-reading the same line over and over again without knowing it. Sighing, she looked up.

Little-Miss-Perfect was everything Rogue wasn't. Smart, beautiful, popular(before the whole mutant thing got out, anyway), hot boyfriend, could touch...and Jean didn't even realise it. She didn't even realise how...well..._**jealous**_ Rogue was of her. So Rogue didn't even have a _**reason**_ to dislike her as much as she openly did. Of course, Jean didn't notice it half the time, anyway, if that much.

Rogue sighed. At least she's _**quiet**_, she thought. All the younger one's couldn't go five minutes without _**something**_ breaking, making a funny noise, or pranking someone. And Kitty and Kurt....well...let's just say that they don't recognize the meaning of _**privacy**_. Scott, while being unfairly cute and incredibly sweet at times, couldn't seem to stop sending out his I'm-a-Natural-Born-Leader-Follow-Me vibes. A certain _**Cajun**_...well...she was angry at him. She didn't know why, but she'll come up with a reason soon. He annoyed her in an aggravatingly sexy way, was that a reason? Anyway, she was glad that he was on a quick mission with Logan. Half of her wished she was there, too, but the other half of her didn't want to see what would happen.

So, besides the other teachers, Jean and her in the library were a good match. As long as Jean didn't start up a conversation, then everything would be ok. Before she went back to her story, however, she had one last thought...

Then everything went black.

**Jean's P.O.V. (Starting at the beginning) Third Person**

Jean _**loved**_ the library. Ever since her power surges had stopped, she felt closer to Rogue, and the library was the only place they both loved to be.

A prickling at her temple shook her from The Complete Works of William Shakespeare, and she glanced at Rogue. Sometimes she just felt so _**jealous**_ of her. To have all that control over the voices in her head, to be so self-sacrificing, to have a sexy hot Cajun desperately in love with her...if it weren't for Rogue's powers, Jean wouldn't mind...

The prickling suddenly became unbearably painful, and everthing went black.

**Remy and Logan's P.O.V. (a few hours later) Third Person**

"Shut it, Gumbo. I didn't need your help."

"Oh, dat's right. Monsieur Logan was _perfectly_ capable of takin' on ze Master o' Magnetism all by hiz-self," the cocky Cajun replied.

Growling, the man known as Wolverine lead the way to the mansion while the Cajun chuckled to himself.

Sniffing, Logan headed to the rec room to bust Bobby and Jubes, growling as he smelled the emotions coming off them.

A couple minutes later, he came back, holding Bobby and Jubes by their elbows.

"Danger Room sessions at _**five**_, with _**me**_, for a_** week**_," he snarled as the kids gulped," maybe _**that'll**_ teach you to keep your hands off each other."

Letting them go, they scurried up the stairs to their rooms. Logan motioned to Remy to follow him.

"Stripes and Red seem to be sleeping in the library. Help me carry them to their rooms."

In the library,there were two girls sleeping soundly. The red-head was resting her head on the table, on top of an open book, seeming like she feel asleep while reading it. Carefully, Logan lifted Jean's head and stuck a bookmark in her place. Picking her up and putting the book on top of her, he proceeded to her room, muttering to Gambit on his way out that this was the one time he was going to let him carry Stripes and nothing better happen.

The other one was sitting in her favorite green chair, her feet hanging over one side. In her lap was also a book, her gloved hand on it, like she was making sure she didn't lose her spot. Putting her bookmark in, Remy found what she was reading and gave an inward groan. Placing her hands in her lap, Remy picked Rogue up and climbed the stairs to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the X-men.**

* * *

**The Next Day,Jean's P.O.V. First Person**

_**Beep,Beep,Beep!**_

_**Beep,Beep,Beep!**_

_**Beep,Beep,Beep!**_

"I'm up, I'm up." God, why'd I even _**set**_ the alarm? It's _**Saturday**_, for Pete's Sake. I don't even _**go**_ to Wolverine's Sessions anymore...,I think as I get out of bed and rub my eyes.

_**Beep,Beep,Beep! **_

_**Beep,Beep,Beep!**_

_**Beep,Beep,Beep!**_

"Ok,Ok,I'm UP already!" I yell at the inanimate object, pushing the snooze button with my mind.

_**Beep,Beep,Beep!**_

_**Beep,Beep,Beep!**_

_**Beep,Beep,Beep!**_

"Wha's going on?" I hear a tired voice say as I stare dumbly at the alarm clock. I turn around to find Kitty in my room.

"Kitty? Wha-?What are you doing in my room?" I ask her. What's going on?

"Uh, this was, like, my room first. And, like, what happened to your, like, accent, Rogue?"

_**Beep,Beep,Beep!**_

_**Beep,Beep,Beep!**_

_**Beep,Beep,Beep!**_

What?

_**Beep,Beep,Beep!**_

_**Beep,Beep,Beep!**_

_**Beep,Beep,Beep!**_

I turn around and throw the alarm clock against the wall with my mind. It doesn't move.

_**Beep,Beep,Beep!**_

_**Beep,Beep,Beep!**_

_**Beep,Beep,Beep!**_

That's when I actually pick the damn thing up and throw it against the wall. It shatters into a million little pieces.

_**Beep,Beep,Beep!**_

_**Beep,Beep,Beep!**_

_**Beep,Beep,Beep!**_

"Why hasn't it stopped!" I yell.

"What do you, like, mean, Rogue? There isn't anything that's, like, been going on," says a very scared Kitty.

_**Beep,Beep,Beep!**_

_**Beep,Beep,Beep!**_

_**Beep,Beep,Beep!**_

"What do mean!?! Can't you HEAR it!?! And why do you keep calling me Rogue!?! And what do you mean that this was your room first!?! Why hasn't it stopped!?!" I scream.

_**It's five, shelia! Time to get up!**_

_**Shut UP, Johnny! Your annoying ALL of us with your stupid inner alarm clock!** (Wanda)_

"I don't hear anything, Rogue. Are you ok?" Kitty says in a small voice. She didn't use 'like' in a sentece. She's really scared...

"My name's JEAN, Kitty! Jean!" I scream at her. That's when I see myself in the mirror next to her bed.

Green eyes. Dark red hair. White bangs. Gloved hands. Voices in my head. Nothing moving with my mind.

Rogue.

I scream.

* * *

**Rogue's P.O.V. First Person**

I wake up to hear someone screaming. Turning to the alarm clock next to me, it's 5:03. John must've stopped that stupid inner alarm clock thing.

Tumbling out of bed, I run to the door. Only...it's not where I remember it. It's on the _**other**_ side of the bed. Weird. Has it _**always**_ been there?

Whoever's screaming sure is going to be hoarse tomorrow, I think as I run around. As I'm about to turn the doorknob, though, I notice something different.

I'm not wearing any gloves, I think as I start searching.

Wait.

This isn't my room.

As I look around, bewildered, I see a huge mirror on my wall. I see _**me**_.

But it's _**not**_ me.

It's a beautiful girl, with long red hair. Blue eyes. No gloved hands.

Not my room.

It's _**her's**_. Jean.

I join the screaming.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the X-men.**

* * *

**Jean's P.O.V. First Person**

Everyone's in my room-no-_**her **_room. They keep calling me Rogue. I'm scared out of my mind. Gambit's too close. He keeps calling me chere. Scott's not close enough. Why wont he hold me? This is a bad dream...Yeah, that's it. Just a nightmare. It's all just a bad dream...

Then how come I keep screaming?

_**Because, shelia, you know that it isn't a bad dream. Your really Rogue, now. You must've switched bodies when you had that power surge last night in the library.**_

_**He's right, Jean, and I rarely ever say that. We know what both of you were thinking right before the surge hit you. Looks like your wish came true...**_

What wish...

Oh. My. God.

I open the eyes I hadn't realised were shut and stopped screaming. Half the people had left the room.

Including Scott.

"What's wrong, chere?" Gambit asks.

"Where's Ro-I mean...Jean?" I ask him, out of breath. I _**need**_ to find her...

He gives me a long, worried look before looking at , who I hadn't realised was also right next to me.

grabs me up by the elbow and drags me to Jean's-no-_**my**_ room, with everyone following us.

**Rogue's P.O.V. First Person**

It seems like I'd barely gotten the scream out before Cykes comes in.

"Jean! What's wrong!?!" He asks. That's not my name. That's not my name.

As I keep screaming, he reaches out to hold me. No. I back up, keeping away from him. He follows.

"Don't touch meh!" I scream at him. He backs off.

Then everyone else comes in.

But not Remy. Or Logan. Or Kitty. Or Kurt. Or Remy...

"Don't touch meh!" I scream at them as tears stream down my cheeks.

I'm backed up in a corner, curled up in a defenseless ball.

"Don't touch meh," I sob.

"Jean.." Scott's too close, he's about to touch me, he can't touch me, no one can touch me...

"Ah said don't touch meh!" I scream at him, wanting him to go away. He flies across the room.

I hurt someone. Without touching them.

My nails hurt my head. I hadn't realised that they'd been dug in there. I feel like I'm lifting into the air...

I open my eyes.

_**Everything's**_ in the air. Floating. Even the people looking at my fearfully. The door, which had been closed, slammed opened.

I've never seen, or will ever see again, how scared Logan looked. Remy looks at me a way he never has before..._**fearfully**_. He's afraid of me.

But then I see _**her**_.

She looks at me, and I see my fear reflected in her eyes.

"Help meh," I beg her.

Pulling free of Logan, she runs toward me.

Then all hell breaks loose.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own the X-men.**

**

* * *

**

**Jean's P.O.V. First Person**

"Help me," she whimpered.

Knowing that something bad's gonna happen if I don't hurry, I break free of Logan's grip and run toward her...

Then she screams. And so does everyone else.

My head's exploding with pain. We're all in the air, twirling around her like a tornado.

I need to reach her.

I pull off my glove and close my eyes.

_Johnny! Wanda! I need you!_ I beg them through the pain.

_**Oy, shelia! What'cha need?**_

I need power, I thought.

_**On it, Jean. But I warn you, it's going to hurt. Sam's going to try to take over. We'll help you, but there's not much we can do.**_

_**Don't worry, shelia! We'll hold 'im off 'til you absorb yourself!**_

_**Shut up, Johnny!**_

All of the sudden, I feel a new presense. Sam. Before he takes over, I open my eyes and aim for Rogue.

Here goes nothing, I think as I concentrate on controlling the power. Then I'm flying, weaving in and out of people before colliding into Rogue head-on.

Holding on to her with my gloved hand, I start battling control of my mind.

_**We got 'im, shelia! He's back where he belongs! Now you can absorb yourself with **__**noo**__** distractions!**_

_**Shut up, Johnny!**_

I touch my-Rogue's-our-the face.

And I'm flooded with memories. And power that I know how to control.

Then I let go.

**Rogue's P.O.V. First Person**

Spinning out of control, seeing everything through a blurry veil, I feel someone touch me.

And I know what it's like to be absorbed.

I feel the life slipping away from me, the power going away.

Then it stops.

I collapse, and the heavy thuds and 'ooph's around me tell me everyone else has, too.

Pulling myself to my knees, I see her-me-Jean-the person.

"You ok?" she asks in a shaky voice.

"Ah don't know. Jean.. wha' happened? Why...why are weh in tha wrong body?" She looks at me.

"I don't know," she answers," but someone in my head does."

Johnny.

I offer her a weak smile as she pulls my-her-the glove back on.

Then she looks at me. With that look. The what-were-you-thinking-look.

"Rogue, why didn't you tell anyone that you had to personalities that you couldn't control in your head?" she asks in a no-nonsense voice.

Crap.

"Ah cou'n't control Johnny. Ah had ta let Wanda out cuz she cou'd. Theh don't try ta take over," I confess.

Of course, that's when everyone decides to let us know that they're still there.

"_**What**_ is going on!? Red...Stripes...someone tell me!" Logan yells.

We take a quick glance at each other before looking back at Logan. I let Jean answer for us.

"Well...Mr. Logan...," at this, everyone's eyesbrows raise. I mean, since when has Rogue called a teacher anything but their first or code name? And where'd that cute accent go?...,"...um...well..."

She was doin' a great job of answering.

"Look, Logan...Jean an' meh...weh seem ta have switched bodies," I spilled.

Everyone stared.

"Come on, Rogue. We'd better see the professor."

Right, Jeany. Cuz he can fix everything.

Before I could say that witty remark outloud, however, Jean grabbed my hand. Pulling me up, she charged through Logan, Remy, Kitty and Kurt and out into the hallway.

"Wait...Jean... Ah don't think..."

That's when everything basically exploded behind us. While Logan, Remy, Scott, Kitty, Kurt, and Storm followed us, everyone else just started talking. REALLY LOUD.

Man, this is some sick joke...

What if it's true?...

What if WE'RE next!?...

I'm scared...

And they wouldn't SHUT UP.

None of the others seemed bothered by it...

Crap.

Stupid telepathic powers.

"Jean...," I whisper,"...how do Ah turn your freaking powers off?"

She starts looking worried.

"Find the professor. _**With your mind. **_Tell him your about to have another power surge!"

"Ah don't know _**how**_!" I whimper.

"Just call out to him with your mind!"

PROFESSOR! I scream in my head. I'm sure you all do the same thing every once in a while.

Rogue? What is it..., dear. I'm afraid that this might hurt, Rogue...he tells me.

"Jean-" I get out before my mind is invaded.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own the X-men.**

**

* * *

**

**Jean's P.O.V. First Person**

She falls to the ground, biting her lip to keep from screaming, tears pouring out like a mini waterfall. I forgot how much it hurt when the professor entered my mind to keep the power surge in. I kneel down as the others finally catch up.

"Rogue, calm down. Deep breaths," I whisper.

"I' _**hurts**_, Jean. More than anythin'."

"I know. Just push through it. C'mon. You're the strongest person I know, Rogue. If I could do it, you can."

"What the hell is happening, Stripes? I mean, Red? Whoever! Just answer the question!" Mr. Logan yells.

"The professor's trying to keep another power surge back," I explain before going back to Rogue.

Kurt steps forward.

"Schwester, do what Jean says. Deep breaths. C'mon," Kurt says, putting his hand on her shoulder.

She's stopped biting her lip. That's good.

"It's ok, Rogue. We're not going to let anything,like,bad happen to you," Kitty jumps in.

"It's ok, chere. Remy here," Gambit says, kneeling next to her and putting his arms around her, like he was protecting her.

There was such care on his face, such fear...for _**her**_...how could she not believe...

"It's alright, Stripes. It's alright.." Mr. Logan says. He wasn't into emotional things, but he'd do it for Rogue...

"Come, child. We're here. Don't focus on the pain," Ms. Munroe says...

"It's ok, Rogue. The professor will help," says Scott. Even _**he**_ was saying something...

Everyone loved her. Even now.

It wasn't fair.

**Rogue's P.O.V. First Person**

I concentrated on controlling my breathing, actually doing what Jean said, for once. I felt hands on me, and heard people say things...but none mattered as much as the embrace. I don't know who was giving it to me, but they smelled of sweet southern spice. I concentrated on that, just the smell, trying to keep my mind from the pain...

That suddenly wasn't there.

Sleep, Rogue. Your going to need it, the professor says. As I'm pulled into unconciousness, the sweet spice pulls me closer, and I cuddle up as sleep takes me.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own the X-men.**

* * *

**Jean's P.O.V. First Person**

"She's asleep. Chuck must've put her to it after all this excitement," Mr. Logan says. I still wonder how he can smell stuff like that...

I look at Scott, but his eyes are on Rogue, and the way his jaw is tighting, he's ticked. I look at her, and I see her cuddle closer to Gambit. I let out a smile, but of course Kitty can do better.

"Awwwwww....I knew she liked you! It's so sweet..."

Jean. You and Rogue need to come to my office. The others are invited, seeing as I can't keep them out..., the professor said.

On it, professor.

_**C'mon, shelia! Let's go! Can I get a 'woot woot'?**_

_**Shut up, Johnny!**_

_**Oy, Fire Witch, language, language...**_

_**Johnny...**_

Apparently, Johnny realized how much danger he was in, for he quickly changed the subject with a-

_**Ahhhhhh! Gingerbread Men! Get 'im off o' me, get 'im off o' me! Ahhhhhhh!**_

_***sigh***_

I don't know how Rogue stands it.

"We need to get her to the professor," I tell them. Scott's still looking at Rogue with that ticked expression...

Gambit stands up and carries Rogue, with Mr. Logan and Scott not seeming to be too happy about it. What is Scott's deal...

Oh, yeah. Rogue's in my body. Right. How could I forget.

We make our way to the professor's office.

**Rogue's P.O.V. First Person (A couple minutes later)**

I'm lost in a dream...cinnamon...spice...I'm kissing someone...how did I not notice that...whoever it is...great kisser...I pull out just to look in the glowing red eyes of...

_Crash! _

My eyes open, and I'm staring into red-on-black eyes that I've seen before...

Remy.

"Just couldn't keep your hands off me, huh, chere?" he said with a smirk, but the way the corners of his mouth twitched...he'd been worried.

"Wha'...wha' happened?" I asked.

He let me down (I hadn't realized he'd been holding me), and Kurt (Who I hadn't realized was in the room, along with Kitty, Storm, Logan, Cykes, the professor, and...me/Jean) explained.

"Logan tried to... well... get you off of Gambit. You...you didn't...want to."

"Wha' wuz tha crashin' noise?"

"Well...your 'new' powers...took a vase and smashed it."

Great.

I sat down, remembering the situation. I turned to Jean.

"Wha' did Johnny say?"

Everyone but her and the prof seemed confused.

"He said that last night, when we made a wish, I had a brief power surge that caused us to switch minds." It was weird watchin' myself talk.

"Wha' wish? Ah did'n make any wishes..."

She looked at me strangly.

"The last thought we had before we blacked out."

"Wha'..." I stop short.

Crap. That wish.

I look at her apologetically, just to see her look at me the same way.

Now I'm confused.

"Wha' wuz your las' thought?" I ask her.

She doesn't answer.

I can see we are going to get nowhere this way. You bothed wished that you were the other. You couldn't help it, the prof. tells us telepathically.

We stare at each other and start talking at the same time.

"You wished you were me? What? Why? Jealous? Of me? Why?" We say, as everyone in the room stares at us.

It's all too much. For both of us.

As we argue, my hair starts to float out, and out of the corner of my eye I see everything lift up.

Her hair's floating, too. Her hands are glowing blue. Not good. Wanda's power.

"Girls, you need to calm down. Neither of you really know how to control your 'new' powers and getting riled up isn't helping anrthing," the prof says.

He's right.

As we calm down, Jean's hands fade back to normal, and everything floats slowly back. I take a deep breath.

"How are weh gonna fix this, prof?" I ask.

"I don't know, Rogue, but I suggest that you and Jean get to know each other very well, or else you put us all in danger of your powers. I'm going to put you both to sleep, it's been a long day for you. Scott, Remy...would you mind carrying the girls to Jean's room? Kitty, Kurt, go get the other's fed. Logan, Storm, I must ask that you stay here. We have some things to figure out..."

I smell the southern spice again as I'm swept away, my last thought before dreamland being, Remy is such a good kisser...


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own the X-men.**

* * *

**Jean's P.O.V. First Person**

I wake up in my room.

Sitting up, looking around wildly, I stare about me. Someone's covered my mirror, but it's definately my room.

It must've been a nightmare. I breathe a sigh of relief...

Just as I come walking back through the door. Or, rather, _**Rogue**_ does.

Crap. This means-

_**Oy, shelia! Sorry I couldn't wake you this morning, but the Fire Witch wouldn't let me...rather rude of her, don't cha think, shelia?**_

_**Shut up, Johnny. Morning, Jean. You've slept a while, and I'm afraid that Johnny may've invaded your dreams. Sorry. Don't worry, though. There's no one we can tell.**_

What do you mean? I ask.

_**Well...**_

_**Don't worry, shelia! Your deepest, darkest secrets that you don't even know about are safe with us!**_

_**Shut up, Johnny!**_

"Wait! What secrets...," I ask. Out loud.

"Don' worrah, Jean. Theh can' tell anybodah. 'sides, ya probablah don' know these secrets, anywah. Theh've got nothin' on ya...," Rogue says.

"But...what if they tell _**you**_? I mean...when we switch back?"

"Ya mean _**if**_ weh switch back," she answered darkly.

"Don't _**say**_ that! You'll _**jinx**_ us! We _**will**_ switch back...we've got to...," I whisper.

"Ah'm sorrah, sugah. I's jus'...what if weh _**don'**_?"


End file.
